the white rose with thorns
by ROM3O
Summary: a zetzu and sakura pairing. zetzu loves sakura and sakura loves zetzu but looked where fate got them...lots of tissue needed just in case...


**WELL MY FIRST NARUTO FF! WHOOP WHOOP LOL **

**SINCE THERE IS NOT MUCH ZETSAKU STORY UP IN HERE I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE**

** OF MY OWN SO YEAH ITS A ONE SHOT**

** BUT I SURE HOPE BY GOLLY YOU ENJOY IT IF NOT JUST GET DON'T GET THE **

**FUNNY IDEA OF THROWING FLAMES AT ME**

** PLEASE? -HIDE BEHIDE KISAME- I WILL MAKE SURE HE GET YOU -EVIL EVILY- **

**KISAME: WTH? **

**MEWBERRY08: WHAT? OH YOU WILL GET THEM FOR ME RIGHT?**

**KISAME:-THINKING-**

**MEWBERRY08: -.- WHAT TAKING YOU SO LONG?**

**KISAME:...WHATS IN IT FOR ME? -SMIRK-**

**MEWBERRY08:...SWEATDROP...YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK A LITTLE FLAME WON'T HURT O.o -STAMMER- O-on with th-the s-show...hey kisame you're hot :)**

**KISAME: WHERE THAT COME FROM?**

**MEWBERRY08:LOL**

* * *

><p>Every time I go out on a mission I always think about her. I just wonder why I feel this way<p>

each time her face pop up in my head

though she does look delicious but, I don't have the mind to eat a beautiful flower like her. I

just wonder if I will ever see my cherry

blossom again. With a sigh I use my chakra to go from tree to tree without being seen to

accomplish my mission. I must eliminate the

leaf nin to retrieve as much information of konaha as I can. Heh this shouldn't be tricky if I

don't get caught which I doubt I will. When

I saw the leaf village symbol on one of the nin head gears I automatically thought of her.

My cherry blossom.

**ZETZU! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING ABOUT HER FOR ONCE? WE NEED TO**

**DO OUR MISSION! **

Black zetzu said.

Well guess who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _I can't help but think of _

_her Zetzu and you know you can't too._

**YOU-WELL...**

_I thought so Zetzu. I was surprise that she didn't flinched at the sight of us when she fist saw_

_ us. She amaze me Zetzu._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Zetzu was only exploring around looking for more food to eat. Of all the times he **_

_**just got to be hungry but that never**_

_** stop him from finding such a delicious meal. The thought of him eating a perfect **_

_**meal was interrupted when he sensed **_

_**a chakra nearby. He automatically went to defense mode until he saw that the**_

_** chakra belong to a leaf kounichi. **_

_**He didn't **__**realize that he was staring at her. **__**Not because of her beauty but her hair. **_

_**It was- PINK. **_

**HER HAIR IS PINK _black zetzu pointed out. _**

_Yeah I've notice Zetzu but it so pretty its suit her _

**PRETTY? SHE OUR ENEMY! SINCE WHEN DO WE CALL OUR ENEMY PRETTY?**

_Whats wrong with pretty things? I mean its very rare that a kounichi has pink hair in fact _

_hardly any ninja has pink hair_

**YOU GET DISTRACTED BY PRETTY THINGS ZETZU! OH SO DO WE CALL THE ****JINCURICHI (MISSPELLED I KNOW FORGIVE ME) PRETTY?**

_No I don't think that won't sound just right you know what I mean? Come to think of it? Do_

_ you find him attractive Zetzu?_

**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ASKING ME A STUPID PERVERTED QUESTION LIKE THAT!**

_perverted? It just a question._

_That was than before black Zetzu could say something the pink hair beauty spokes._

"_um -sweatdrop- excuse me as much as I hate to interrupt your lovely conversation with _

_each other do you know by any chance where_

_ the rare yellow horsetail would be in this place?" _

_(A/N yeah I'm not really sure if there is such plant called yellow horsetail just letting you know)_

_she spoke wait a yellow horsetail?_

_The pink hair nodded politely_

**WHAT DO YOU SUCH PLANT LIKE THAT FOR?**

_Zetzu be nice, I'm sorry but I haven't seen such plant you described._

_The pink hair nodded sadly "oh well thank you though. It was a pleasure meeting you er—two" she laughed sheepishly._

_When she was just about to leave suddenly a warm feeling came from my white hand. _

_I looked up shocked to see the pink hair that_

_ stand before me with a smile growing oh her face. I was so shy and shock to speak_

**JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

"_oh I couldn't help but fix that little cut you had on your hand there. All better be careful ok? Oh excuse my rudeness" she chuckle _

_giving him gentlest smile that no one has ever gave him before "my name is Haruno Sakura what is yours?" _

_she healed me...what is this tugging on to me? This warm feeling that ache in my chest?_

_ I wonder..._

**WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? SO YOU COULD TELL YOUR HOKAGE ABOUT US?**

"_No! Its not like that I mean why would do that someone who hasn't harm me in any way_

_ and help me when needed help well at you_

_ tried to at least..." she scratch the back of her head and grinned _

_Zetu..._

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

_My name is Zetzu and I think you are pretty_

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**

_being nice_

**NICE? WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE NICE ZETZU! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE HERE?**

_Stop yelling Zetzu. No I haven't forgotten._

_The two zetu's continue to argue until they were stopped by the sweet sounds of giggles. _

_pink hair- I mean Sakura-chan was_

_ laughing at us. _

"_why thank you Zetzu-chan" she smile "you are pretty yourself but handsome"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I will never forget the day when she first told me that I was handsome. She was the one

who gave me this new found feeling that had

me confuse all this time.

Love.

She made me feel. I'm truly am grateful for all she did just that one day.

I had declared it the best day of my entire life.

No one has ever treated me the way she did with such kindness and love and happiness.

Night was starting to fall and I was in Kohana.

In her room. It smell like her.

I remember the first time I came to her room

_**FLASHBACK**_

_wow her room does smell like flowers...i like it! _

**ZETZU WHY ARE WE HERE?**

_To find my beautiful flower_

…**...HMMM I HEAR BREATHING COMING FROM THE ROOM OVER THERE**

_I went through the door using my chakra and there she was sleeping._

_It amazed me how more beautiful she looked whiles she sleeps yet it shock me the most_

_ that I'm enjoying watching her. _

_A stalker I am but hey I'm good at it._

_Sakura bolt upright from her sleep and looked at me with a kunai in one hand. She use the_

_ other hand to turn on the light than a smile _

_grew on her face. Her beautiful face._

"_ZETZU! ITS YOU!" she pulled me into a hug and suddenly my body took over._

_Over lips met. Her lips felt so warm on mine._

_I was more than happy to share this wonderful night with my beloved cherry blossom._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I walked around the empty quiet house. The warmth was long gone but the sweet scent of

her still lingered here mostly in her bedroom.

I took the picture of her and us together...happy

we were very happy.

I packed the things that reminded me of her and the good times we had together

the smiles, the laughs, the fighting, the kisses, the touch, the warm feelings.

I sighed as I walked down the fields of flowers.

Gazed at the one that was so pretty that reminded me so much about her.

The white rose and of coarse the cherry blossom

the white rose with thorns that represent me as the torn and the cherry blossom that represented her and the white that represented

that our profound love was pure as it can be yet so strong that it can't be easily broken.

I gently put them together and tie it with a black/white/pink bows.

I walked and walked until I came to a complete halt.

I stared and felt something fall out of my eyes I wipe it gently and was amazed at what I

discovered for the first time in my life have I

ever cried and now I am.

**WE MUST DO WHAT WE NEED TO DO BEFORE THE LEAF ANBU FINDS US**

_I know Zetzu I know...i just wish it was me first_

…**...**

He detached himself from the shell and black zetzu did the same as well.

The morning sun arose from its chamber and running footstep came closer and closer than

they stop at the sight before them even the

hokage and the rest the team. Even Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, etc.

_**My pain stops here so we can now be closer with her. My cherry blossom. I loved her so much**_

Every one that witness this was shocked and amazed at their enemy the S- criminal Akasuki

member Zetzu surrender leaving them

stun at his final words.

They admired the decoration he had made for him and her.

Naruto picked up a small black box and opened it

"He was going to marry her..." was all he said and show them the wedding rings zetzu had

made for him and Sakura.

The crowd gasped as Naruto place the ring back on the tombstone that belong to sakura.

Yamato quickly made a tombstone for Zetzu knowing that he was the enemy but he wasn't

rude and he respected the dead. He gaved

Zetzu ,with Tsunade permission, a proper burial and put him closer to sakura.

They look at it one last time

'_HERE LIES SAKURA HARUNO _

_A TRUE HERO AND A NINJA_

_ALONG WITH HER LOVER_

_FORMER S-CRIMIANAL AKASUKI MEMBER_

_ZETZU THE MAN WHO DIED ALONG SIDE OF HER _

_AND WHO LOVED HER TRUELY'_

Naruto heartful agonizing cried filled the air...

* * *

><p><em>~I LOVE YOU MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM~<em>

_'HEEHEE I LOVE YOU TOO MY PLANT EATER'_

* * *

><p><em>these were the last words spoken by these two star crossed lovers before fate not only make them suffer but to pull them closer than<em>

_ ever away from the wicked world_

* * *

><p><strong>SNIFF OMG I CRIED WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS DANG ITS SO TOUCHING BUT IF ITS CHEESY WHATEVER I WORKED<strong>

** HARD ON THIS STORY BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME A TIP WHICH MEAN LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**MEWBERRY08 SIGING OUT!**

* * *

><p>-END OF TRANSMISSIONS-<p> 


End file.
